Zane Aren
Zane Aren is a character created by Liam the Big, for The Aren Family. The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Zane was cursed with a single curse: *Arogance: Zane must be the leader, otherwise he is brooding in anger. He has always felt no one but he was suited to be Grandmaster. His lust for power led him to his current state, being very much dead, in a lich form. History The Birth of Zane Zane was born in Asgarnia, in a hut near Aspera Tower. He was the first born of Roddrick Aren, the current Grandmaster of the family. This meant the title would fall to him after his father's death, or he stepped down. Zane's early childhood showed signs of his dark nature, the skinned corpses of animals strewn across the family home. His father only saw this as the young man training and honning his skills. Time would show Roddrick that he should have stepped in then. He trained under his father's watchful eye, excelling in fire magic above all else. His favorite magicks however, have always been Necromancy and Blood Magicks. When his brother Ataneq was born, Zane loathed it more than anything. To Zane, he was just another foe, another person who would challenge his power. The Teenage Years Zane's teenage years were spent mastering his trades. Raising the animals he so savagely killed, devoiding them of blood as they do his bidding. When he was through with them, he would burn them to a crisp, watching with a sick smile as his victim turned to ash. His father began to notice how truly dark his son had become, being very careful about what exactly his son was doing. He did however encourage his son's mastering of the arcane, and taught him more and more as he progressed. One day, Roddrick used his powers to bring his sword to life, giving it free thought and emotions. This cost him his left arm, Zane saw this as a sign of weakness in his father. Early Adulthood On Zane's 19th birthday, two years after Roddrick had brought his singing sword to life, Zane called everyone associated with the family together for a meeting. His father stood in the middle, his arm in a sling, due to it being useless, Zane stepped forward, smile upon his face. "Father" he said, " I am the strongest of us all, you are but a fool, look at your arm. You threw it away, for what? A talking sword? You are unfit of your title father." As he said this, he was already slitting his palms. His father stood, appaled his son would speak to him in such a way. Before he could speak, raise a blade, or cast a spell, Zane had whipped him savagely in the throat and face with whips of his own blood. His mother stepped between Zane and Roddrick, in hope he would stop striking at his Father. This did not stop Zane as he butchered both of his parents infront of all those blooded by his father. After the carnage, Zane proclaimed "I am the Grandmaster, you will all bow before me." Most in attendance simply looked on in shock of what had happened. None listened to Zane's command, furious that his power be questioned, he stormed off. Ataneq knew however, that it was he who was Grandmaster after his father passed. Furious finding that his cold murder of his parents gave him nothing but the disdain of the others, Zane went missing for a few months. He spent this time blowing holes in mountain sides, butchering wild animals, and causing destruction where he went. When he returned, he found Ataneq had driven many of the families followers away, leaving only him and his brother in an empty tower. Vox ex Affectum Ataneq decided to open the tower's doors to the public, to teach. Zane was not too pleased with this, however he taught necromancy to the idiots that came. Although his brother was "in charge" Zane often made plans, alliances, and taught students without his brother's consent. Months went by as several students piled in, and Zane started to believe, his brother may not be a complete idiot. The ancestor of Drendal, the man who had murdered Ignitus Aren was in Zane's grasp, better still, he resided in the Order of Wizards. Zane used Alvernon to try to influence the order from afar, failing miserably. Soon his cousin, Aranitus arrived. He began teaching the elements to those who came to the tower, but knowing mostly air magicks, Zane stepped in with his knowledge of Fire magicks. A young girl found her way to the tower, her name was Celeste. Zane commanded Julian Duphrane and Aranitus capture the girl and hold her for questioning.When she wouldn't talk, Zane ordered she be tortured until she spoke. The people of Yanille, where the young girl came from, were not too happy. Eden Syvian himself came to Aspera Tower, an army behind him. Zane was not there during the attack, but found the building destroyed. However the front door, as well as the tower itself had been brought to life by Zane. It opened for Zane, and allowed him entry, he began researching darker froms of magic, after his brush with mortality. He would search, for immortallity. Descent into Madness He continued his research in Aranitus' home in Kandarin, as he used his father's Black Guard to do his bidding. Zane used his cousin as a means for research, stealin prisoners to experiment on. One day, Aranitus found him cutting up a person, who was being held by a thrall of Zane's, the zombie covering the victim's mouth. Aranitus halted the torture, but Zane snipped the young woman's vital neck vein, and she bled out. Zane looked to his cousin, an odd look in his eye. Zane had gone mad. His research was going into human life, and what allows humans to live. He would cut out organs of his victims, and see how long it would take them to die. He saw nothing wrong with this, simply seeing his victims as study subjects. As his methods became more and more crazed, Aranitus no longer wanted anything to do with his cousin. After being ejected from the Kandarin tower, Zane fled back to the ruins of Aspera, where he looked through books he had stolen from several libraries.One tome contained knowledge of the Lich, a form taken by a necromancer to live forever. Zane was estatic, however, the book did not give instructions on the transformation. Using his "test subjects" Zane subjected them to horrifoc magic, many of them dying horrid deaths. Finally, in the dead of night, amidst a torrent of storms, Zane finally found what he needed. One of his test subjects went through a violent transformation, after weeks of testing, killing, and disposing of, one subject became a Lich. Their skin burnt and dried, their eyes burnt away, leaving balls of enegry in their place. He held the phylactary in his hand, it glowed with a white light. The woman who became a Lich stood there, coughing and screaming. Zane ignored her, focusing on the phylactary, enthralled in his discovery. He walked calmly over to a blood stained workbench, and smashed the stone with a hammer. The woman went limp, falling to the ground. As her corpse began to turn to dust, Zane walked out of Aspera, heading towards Kandarin again. When he arrived at his cousin's tower, he explained that he had found what he needed. However, he required a few materials for the transformation. 500 body runes, 60 blood runes, 200 mind runes, and a single soul rune was all he needed. Aranitus was unsure if he should get these things for him, however he did so. Aranitus followed him back to Asgarnia, to the broken ruins of Aspera Tower. Gates, the animated spirit of the tower, allowed them entry, although he seemed to be worried about Zane. The two went upstairs, seeing the bloody mess of Zane's workshop. Zane took the runes, placing them in the correct order on the bench. He took a stone, carving into it several important inscriptions. As he placed the stone in the middle of the runes, a bright light exploded outward, Zane laughing loudly. When the light dimmed, Zane held the stone in his hands, resembling that of a corpse. Zane collapsed, as his skin began to melt away. Aranitus looked on in terror, his cousin just killed himself in front of him. As he lay there, embracing his unlife, Zane teleported away before Aranitus could torch his kin's corpse. He teleported away, to his father's tomb. He lay on the ground for days, just laying there. As his strength began to come back to him, he stood stumbling to his father's tomb. He opened his father's coffin, looking upon he man he brutally murdered. He looked to the stone, now a crystal, in his hand. He took his dagger, cutting a hole in his father's chest gently placing the phylactary, the only item binding him to this world, inside his father. None knew of his father's resting place, and those who did would not search for Zane there. Fallen Soldiers Zane's ambition streched across Gilenor, as he stopped at almost every known battlefield, every known graveyard, adding more and more to his army. The world would shudder at the thought of Zane Aren. His might would go unchallenged. Months spent in preperation, adding undead to his force, creating more monstrocities. One such monster was the vicious Valkire. A giant bird-like creature, well over 200ft long from beak to tail, it was Zane's trump card, his favorite creation. However, Zane did not imagine anyone would find his phlactery, not where he put it. Tesla Aren, a man of great ambition, found the stone, and decided to locate Zane, instead of destroying it. Tesla had control of Zane's army, which upset Zane quite a bit. Although he did so in reluctance, he followed Tesla's commands. He would assist him in gathering more of Galethorn's bones, which Tesla seemed fixated on. Tesla would us Zane's army on many occasions, mostly to pester his grandson, Zane's cousin Aranitus. Zane did could not foresee what would happen when Aranitus called a meeting, and he would never forget it either. Zane's demise/The Aren Civil War Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Antagonist Category:Asgarnia Category:Modern Magic user Category:Mage Category:Aren Category:Deceased Category:Cursed Category:Lich Category:Undead